Reality
by sad.sooong
Summary: Once she got the necklace, she never forgot them, but they forgot her. In her new life she lives in New York. When her past comes back, she must help her true family adapt to her new ability and her new family adapt to her true ability. Trouble merges. What might happen?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! Okay! This is a story that will have short chapters! Hope you all like! That's all I have to say! Hope you review after reading! I love feed back! So let's begin...!**

Reality

 _Sage POV:_

I sat there. Thinking. My brothers and father. There in the living room. Doing nothing really. Nightmares occur now and then. I had one of my family. My family. Family... I remember that day... just like it was yesterday...

 _I can't believe it. My mommy and daddy just let me go. Just like that. They didn't even care. But-but why? I miss them. My brothers don't understand what's going on. Only me, my older brother, mommy, and daddy. The state is taking me away. All I remember was from this evening. I think 7:00 at nigh? Don't know but it all started when we were watching TV._

 _"Say, baby, can you come and help mommy with cleaning the table?" Mommy called to me from the kitchen._

 _"Okay!" I yelled back, my daddy was holding onto me like me and my teddy bear. I struggled to get out of his grip, but he wouldn't let me go. "Daddy! Let me go!"_

 _"Nope. What's the magic word sweetie?"_

 _"Please?"_

 _"Nope."_

 _"Then what!?" I still tried to get out of his grip, but now I gave up. My two older brothers laughed at me. I pouted. My own twin, really? My favorite older brother, really? My younger brother... playing with building blocks, again. He was only three, what else was he suppose to do? Put his noes in a book, I mean he was smart._

 _"Fine. Go on you little snow blossom." That was his pet name for me. I love the snow and I love cherry blossom trees. The two most beautiful things._

 _"Yay!" I run to the kitchen to help my mommy, but before I could do anything, I sensed someone familiar, but rare to come by. My ears twitched, I began to smell the air, my eyes shot to the door. They began to turn bright blue, an electric blue, as daddy says, I don't know what that means, but he says its a bright pretty blue. I love the color blue, like icicles in the winter._

 _Then the person got closer and closer, or people. Two to be right. Then there was a knock on the door. Everyone looked at the door, and me being the only one up, my second older brother gesture to the door. I growled at him, but I didn't want it to slip out of my mouth. He looked at me weird, but I turned away quickly to the door. I open it and looked up at a man and woman, dressed really fancy. The man was in a black suit and the lady in a suit top with a pencil skirt, I think that's what they're called? They both smiled at me and the lady crouched down to my height. I smelled her from where I was standing. She was about 21 or 25, she was young, and was... from the state? Why are the people from the state here?_

 _"Hi there sweet heart. Where's your mommy and daddy?" She asked in this really nice voice, the man was writing something down on a clipboard._

 _"Um... hold on a minute. Mommy! Daddy! The state is here!" Dang it! I'm stupid! The lady looked at me wide eye, but them I noticed a pin on her that said the state._

 _Mommy and daddy came in as fast as they could. Mommy told me to go with my older brother. I nodded and headed with them. My twin had my younger brother and my older brother had me on his lap, we were watching Mickey Mouse. For a three year old, my younger brother understood what was going on. I laughed. I looked back at mommy and daddy, they looked sad. Mommy was throwing her hands in the air. Daddy was trying to push the man away from the door, twitching my ear, I tried to here what they were saying._

 _"No! Please, no! I love my kids! Please!" Mommy said sadly._

 _"I am sorry Mrs. Curtis, but we have to, so let us through, or we'll take them ALL! Now let us through." At that Mommy and daddy let them in. They both smiled at us. The young lady headed towards us. My heart raced and my eyes began to get brighter and brighter. But I had to bring it back. The lady turned back to Mommy and Daddy._

 _"You have to choose. Your sons, and daughter gone. Or two of your sons, one son gone. Your choice. After all, you can't work one job and support a whole family, now can you Mr. Curtis?" He growled, now his eye turned bright dark-ish blue as well. My older brother began to growl as well. We all did, except for Mommy, my twin, and my baby brother. But them I realized something, my eyes widened, they wanted to take one of us, just because we're greasers. Wait... she was dressed nice and when I looked at their car before it was fancy. They're Socs!_

 _If they don't choose, they'll choose for them! I can't let this happen! But I don't want to leave. I want to stay with my brothers. Mommy and daddy looked at us. They turned back to each other and whispered, I didn't want to hear what they were saying. My older brother tightened his grip on me. Mommy and Daddy turned to us and tears were in Mommy's eyes, they turned to the lady and man. They said something and the lady started to walk towards us. She smiled and unfolded her hands, she reached them out to me. I was scared._

 _She smiled and said to me in a kind voice. "Come on. Let's go get your things." My eyes widen. Tears began to come up. She got up like my daddy does and takes me. I squirm, but that didn't help. I was so scared I didn't remember the rest. The next thing I knew, my daddy comes up to me outside, Mommy with my brothers, the baby in her arm, her other hand on my twin, and my older brother standing next to him._

 _"Snow Blossom, look at me," I look him in the eyes, we both start to make them glow, "Take this. It will always show that you're with me, your mommy, and brothers. Especially me and your older brother. We're a pack, okay?" I nodded._

 _"Never loose this, never take it off, and always remember, never, ever forget us. I love you. And they love you too." He gave me a silver necklace in a shape of a wolf, that looked like me. He placed a kiss on my forehead, I began to cry. I still didn't want to go with the state._

 _"It's time for her to go Mr. Curtis." The man said sternly. He nodded and placed his last kiss on my forehead again. The man picked me up and placed me in the ladies arms. She put me in the back seat, buckled me up and put my things in the back. I took the necklace in my hands and cried. I looked out of the window, my family looked at me sadly. I cried and hugged the necklace in my hands. Tears rolling down my face. They vanished in the distance. I was out of greaser territory and in the town, where both greasers and socs go._

 _They took me into a girls home. I had my own bedroom. They probably knew what I was capable of. I sat on the empty bed, not wanting to come out. For days I was there, it got colder as I got sadder and sadder. Winter passed and I didn't even want to go and play in it, all the girls did, but I didn't. I looked at the snow and cried. When it came near Christmas I cried as the lady who took me began to read "The Christmas Carol", my mommy would read that to me and my brothers. Christmas was here, and I had no friends... and no more family... till..._

 _"Pack your bags Sage. You're being adopted." My eyes widened, I didn't want to go, not with somebody else. Please no! But to be nice, I smiled slightly and grabbed my bag, she took my hand and we began to walk down the stairs. Once we got down there, there stood a lay. I smelled her from where I was standing, she was about 30 or 38. Somewhere around there. She smiled a warm smile at me, just like my mom did. I was seven now, not six. Just a year since I left._

 _The lady was pretty tall, skinny, smelled like perfume, she had green eyes, brown hair, and was a bit, a bit darker than me. She wore a purple T-shirt and jeans, she had black heals on and just a purse. Now everyone will know I am adopted, she has brown hair, I have beach blonde hair, she has green eyes, I have silver blue glowing electric blue eyes, she has a bit darker skin, I have pale skin. They lady released me and I walked to the nice kind woman. I waved goodbye sadly, she waved too. I walked with the woman, who was going to be my new mom._

 _I headed outside to this nice stingray car... I smiled a bit, but it left... I walked to the car awaiting my new life..._

 **Welp. That's it. I just though of it. I hope you all review. Thanks for reading! Please review! Bye!**

 **Darry: Do you always have to be that way?**

 **River: Oh! Now you talk!**

 **Soda: He'll just do that.**

 **River: I know!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey yo! Okay! Now i'm happy! Last time something happened in school and now I don't have to go to an assembly on Monday! Yahoo! Okay! Hope you like it! Please read and review! I like I said I love feed back! Thank you to the person who favored my story! Please review! So let's begin!**

Reality 2

 _Sage POV:_

 _I finally got to my new home... a bit of eight years later I moved from Oregon, to California, to Hawaii, to Florida, to New York City. Yeah, we traveled a lot. We finally decided to settled into New York. I loved my adopted mother, she cared for me even when I barely came to her. And she was fun and active. I'm a dog, I love that kind of stuff. We decided to go for a walk the first time we moved in. That night, it was fresh and I wanted to transform, but I couldn't, I still haven't showed her yet. I loved her but I didn't want to scare her. Turns out, she's a scientist. So her job moved to New York City. I love it here. That night we went out it was the weirdest night of my life. I met a new friend, or friends. I don't know but them it began to go to me living with the new friends, but they were some humans in secret? But I still didn't show who I was._

 _Then it was a bunch of weird things and yeah all that junk. Now i'm in my room. Just thinking... thinking..._

Thinking about my past. I'm getting frustrated. I need to transform. Being sixteen and hiding this since I was seven isn't good. I've transformed since my adopted mother... was killed by the enemy. I'm just gonna go out there, maybe got on patrol or something with the guys. Speaking of the guys... they're quiet, too quiet...

I slid my door a little open, my necklace hanging down a bit. I look and they're no where to be seen. Now this is weird. I walk out slowly and scene something... something... oh no! Water balloon! I duck and throw ice daggers at the culprits. Great it was them, I knew it. Nice one Mikey, nice one. They're all guys. The youngest Michel, which we call Mikey or Mike. He always tries to hit me with water to see if I freeze. I will, but no thanks Mike. Then there is Luis, the smart one, always smart, everyday. Next was Heath, hothead and everything above fire when it comes to his temper. Last, but not least was the eldest Conner. I was close to him more, cause he was more in Zen, and close to his dad, Ross. He was wise and firm. But back to the water balloon thing...

"Hu? Thought you could get me hu?" I twirled an ice dagger in my hand, leaning against the wall. They all smiled nervelessly at me. "Uh hu? So we going on patrol or what?"

"Yeah, we're just gonna take a nap." Conner said yawning. He doesn't even yawn, all he does is just be the leader.

"A nap? Really?" They all nodded, yeah they looked tired, I was too, maybe a nap is a good idea. "Okay."

We nodded and we all head towards our rooms. Of course I was outside of mine, so I just went in. I laid on my bed trying to sleep. And I did. Hugging my pillow, I fell asleep...

 _"Say! Wake up! Time for breakfast!" Mom called from the kitchen... wait! Mom!? I'm home! I jumped up from my bed to see my old bedroom. It was the same old room! I missed it so much! When I jumped out of bed I almost tripped. I was in a blue night gown with beautiful patterns. Oh! Mom gave this to me! My hair was tied in a loose braid with a stretchy black headband. I slipped on these comfortable same color as my gown flats. I raced out of my room, ran down the stairs and dashed to the kitchen. When I was I had bumped into someone. I looked up to see a broad shoulder really built... oh my goodness..._

 _It's Darry! I sprang up and smiled really big. "Whoa there Snow Blossom. Slow down." He ruffled my hair. He had dark blue flannel pants on and a white T-shirt. He smiled at me and looked confused. "Why ya so happy?"_

 _"No reason." I gave him a bear hug. And skipped away, them I dashed again to the kitchen._

 _There they were... mom and dad... Mom was cooking and dad was at the table reading the paper. I smiled brightly. I ran up to dad first and almost choked him to death. but he chuckled._

 _"Sage! Alright! Sage let go!" I did as he said and let go, my eyes began to glow and so did his. He smiled and had a confused look on his face. I jumped up and down and ran to mom. When she was at the table I hugged her so tightly. She chuckled as well and hugged me back. I was going to say something when I saw my brothers. Soda! Pony! I ran up to both of them and gave them both a gathered hug. They hugged me back and Darry walked into the room. He chuckled and put us all in a head lock._

 _"Stop! Darry! No!" We all yelled. But he didn't._

 _"Alright! That's enough. Sit down and eat." Mom laughed. We did as she said and sat at the table. Mom served us pancakes and bacon. Rare, but cool! We all dug in. Me, dad, and Darry had extra bacon due to us being... well us. Mom knew, Soda and Pony didn't. Mom swallowed her food and asked me a question._

 _"Sag, sweetheart? Why did you hug us to death this morning? You acted like you haven't seen us in a while." She laughed. I laughed too. I began to tell them all about what happened, but them what I realized I stated as a dream, a very long dream. They listened and Soda began to ask questions. Them I remembered the sketchbook I had._

 _"Oh! I have a sketchbook! I can show you!" They nodded and I bolted up the stairs and to my room. I looked everywhere for the sketchbook and found it. I opened it up and flipped through the pages, every single one of my sketches where there. I hugged it and was about to run out again when I heard my mom..._

 _"Say! Sweetheart! Time for breakfast!"_

 _Weird. I just went down for breakfast. I turn to walk out of the room when I see it changed. I was still in my night gown. I saw that the book was gone, so when I turned back to get it, I was... in my girls home room? Oh no. Please no! I grabbed the door knob and ripped the door open. I dashed out and ran down stairs. The house was the same. My family was all there sitting and eating, in dad's case, reading the paper. I sighed in relief, but they didn't notice me. And another thing was, they were all straight and stiff. I walked back over to them and mom turned around. It was the most horrifying sight... her eyes were black, one small white dot in the middle of each and blood down her eyes. She smiled and her teeth were full of blood. I went back in horror._

 _"M-Mom?" She came close to me with a knife. Dad turned and so did my brothers. They looked the same as mom. But once they all turned to me they became angry. Their hair flew in the air and they opened their mouths with black liquid spilling from their mouths. I felt tears began to fill my eyes. They all got up and started to walk towards me. They began to say something but I didn't know what they were saying._

 _"Shannon. Why is she here?" Dad asked. She spat at me._

 _"I don't know Darrel. I thought we got rid of her long ago."_

 _"Stupid sister. I'm was lucky when you were gone!" Pony yelled. No. Not Ponyboy!_

 _"You're just a stupid monster twin! How am I related to you!?" Soda yelled. I began to cry._

 _"What am Omega! Less than that! You horrible witch, monster! I hate you!" Darry roared at me. My favorite brother, that was no longer my favorite, gone!_

 _"I'm not and Omega! I'm an Alpha!" I yelled, them I was in a corner. They came close and mom put the knife in the air and shot it down to my heart. I screamed and closed my eyes. But nothing happened._

 _I opened my eyes and everything was just a dole cell. I looked at myself, I was fine, but dirty. I was in a white shirt and white jean shorts. My hair dirty and messed up, in a ponytail. Scratches and bruises on me. I had chains on my hands, covering them fully, a chain on my neck, it was tight, chains on my ankles. All of the chains are tight. I was bleeding. No light, no clean air. The only light came from the ceiling, I was underground, because this was a sewer tunnel! People were talking outside. Them everything went black. I was still chained up. Laughing was heard everywhere, but I didn't know where it came from. The mocked me, saying insulting words._

 _"Pathetic! Stupid! Monster! Witch! Un wanted! Omega! Ugly! MONSTER!" They all said the last thing loud at the same time. I fell to the ground crying. What was happening!?_

 _And then, a shadowy figure walked up to me. I was crying on the floor, I looked up and screamed. Our old enemy was in front of me, with my old family behind him. They surrounded me. He raised his claws up and said..._

 _"YOU SHOULD HAVE JOINED ME WHEN YOU HAD A CHANCE! NOW IT IS TIME FOR YOU TO SUFFER!" He brought them down to me, I couldn't mover or run. I was stiff with fear. I cried and shot opened my eyes..._

I shot opened my eyes and screamed. When I saw everything I stopped. I was fine, clean, and not chained up. I saw my new bedroom, normal. And saw I was in my new home. I sighed in relief. But I was hyperventilating. I started to cry and so I got out of my bed. I began to slip on my shoes and walk out of the room. Before I got to the door Conner, Heath, Luis, and Michel ran through the door, again. I tried to look away, but they got to me before I could.

"What's wrong? What happened?" Conner had me by my shoulders.

"Was it a nightmare?" Luis asked. I didn't say anything. The tears said it all. Conner pulled me into a big hug and put his chin on my head. I cried into his shirt, which later will leave a wet stain that will come off. When I was done, I wiped my tears away and began to walk with them to the living room.

"Ready?" Heath asked me. He'll leave his temper behind every time this happens, or anything that happens to our family happens. But I nodded, and was back to my normal self. For now.

"Can I pleeeeeeesae! Transform tonight!?" I begged Conner, we were walking down to the top. He shook his head and chuckled. "PLEEEEEEEEASE!"

Our voices drifted in the distance as we walked along the tunnel...

 **Welp. Chapter two, this was chapter two! I changed my rating! I hope you all like and please give me feedback! So yeah! Bye!**

 **All: Bye!**

 **River: *Slaps forehead***


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey y'all! I'm back, since this is a short chapter story, I decide to post quicker since I have time and stuff. So yeah... I actually know what's gonna happen... now for the disclaimer... *cough, cough***

 **Darry: Me?**

 **River: You're the oldest.**

 **Darry: She doesn't own the Outsiders. Only her story and Oc's.**

 **River: Thank you... Here we go!**

Reality 3

 _Darry POV:_

The guys wouldn't stop complaining! I take them on a road trip to New York, mostly to bail Dally out of jail, again, but in New York City. I swear if they don't stop fighting, i'm gonna kill 'em! But me being the driver, I can cause a big accident, especially here in New York City. kept driving on and on. Soda was next to me with Pony in the middle. The back window was open to be seeing Two-Bit, Steve, and Johnny in the back. I drifted back to the road, I remember when my dad would take us on trips like this. When, of course, we had some more money. I remember mom and dad. I was really close to dad, mostly because we both had the same ability. Soda and Pony didn't know, until three weeks ago. When I accidentally transformed in front of them. It was funny. They were so freaked out. I had to smile... I also smiled because when I came back too, the guys finally settled down. It was only 5:00 pm, but they pasted out. I'll make them go for a walk, mostly because I wanted to go for one, besides, i'm the one who payed for this thing.

We got to our hotel and settled in. They took a nap till about 8:00 pm. So did I. But when I woke up I had to wake them up. I had a great plan to wake them up. Soda and Pony were on the couch, Two-Bit and Steve on the floor, and Johnny on a chair. I decided to transform. I rolled my head and growled, I shot open my eyes and they were a bright electric blue. My hands and feet turned into claws and paws. My nose turning into a snout. My eyes getting sharper. My teeth getting bigger and stronger. My body leaning and a tail growing from behind. But I didn't want that to happen. So my noes was a snout, my hands had claws on them, my ears big and fluffy, my tail big and firm, and my eyes electric blue. I growled and went above Soda. He felt my breath and began to wake up. Yes it's working.

"Mm... Pony stop having stomach aces!" He opens his eyes to see me 'mad', his eyes shot opened and yelped. "Ware wolf!" He fell on the floor with Ponyboy, falling on Steve and Two-Bit, causing them both to roll over to the chair Johnny was on and bumping him over and waking up, falling on all of them. I laughed and howled.

"What the fuck man! We were sleeping!" Two-Bit yelled, throwing the guys off him. I chuckled.

"Wake up you five. Time to go for a walk." My words weren't that clear, but they understood me, due to my teeth.

"Man. Do we have too?" Soda whined, I growled at him and he went stiff. "Okay, okay. Yes sir."

We began to get our coats and shoes on. I didn't, I was in my black T-shirt and blue jeans, my regular shoes and no coat. I was going to transform and walk with them as a wolf, pretending to be their dog. We all headed out the door and I locked it. We began to walk down a street. I transformed even more and turned into my full wolf self. I howled and ran in circles. I was so happy to be my real self. I jumped on the guys and all that stuff.

I was a gray and white wolf. I was tall and strong. My eyes were sharp and bright blue. I was so happy.

Nothing can beat me into being a Alpha!

 _Sage POV:_

"Please, please, please Conner! Just for tonight! Please!" I begged Conner as we jumped from building to building.

"No. Last time you did, you ate a squirrel." He said firmly, trying not to laugh. I knew he wanted to, it was just the wolf in me.

"Oh c'mon! That was just one time! Please! I promise I wont eat anything!" I begged him over and over. I gave him my best puppy eyes, for real though. My eyes were big and glowing the electric blue. I begged as a puppy dog. Me being an Alpha, I ha to do it. Conner tried to look away but he couldn't, I had the natural sense of things to be attracted to me. He sighed and gave in. Yes!

"Fine! You can transform. I never win with her." Conner mumbled.

"You never win at all, bro." Heath said. Luis and Michel 'ooh' at his burn. I snickered and began to transform.

I rolled my head and relaxed my shoulders. Finally, once and for all, this time. I growled and shot open my eyes. They were fully electric bright silver blue. I began to grow a tail and ears. My noes became a snout and teeth growing to the top of my head. Fur began to grow on my body and I went down to a position of a wolf. I was myself again. I was a rare silver moon Alpha wolf. My body was white and my tail was long. My eyes were sharp and silver bright electric blue. There were silver swirls on the side on my body. My fur was white but I was made of silver, I felt like metal. Light blue patterns were on my head. I felt so free. I mean, I banged when I jumped, but oh well.

I usually mind talk the guys. _"C'mon! Catch up!"_

Conner chuckled with the rest. "Alright Say, wait up!" They began to run with me.

Nothing can ruin this day!

 _? POV:_

I rolled my head and began to growl. This Alpha will be defeated, along with that Beta. The clan will die. I transformed into a deep brown wolf. Tall, strong, powerful! My eyes... red as blood. They were sharp. My claws sharp and shiny, the best to beat this Alpha. Nothing will ever stop me. I will become the superior Alpha, take over Tulsa. All will bow at my name! I ran and stopped at the docks, I looked to the sky to a crescent moon, few days and it will be full. The perfect revenge... on a full moon. I took a step back and raised my head to the sky and howled as loud as I could. I stopped a minute after and began to run far and wide. Faster, faster, and faster. My plan will work, and when it does... the Curtis clan will finally parish in my grasp.

 _Sage POV:_

 _"C'mon guys!"_ I kept saying. I was running so fast to the middle of time square.

But I stopped. Something wasn't right. My eyes glew even brighter and my pupils turned smaller and smaller. I stood there straight, twitched my ears and looked around. I heard the guys crash behind me. But I didn't pay attention to them. I began to smell the air, I had the strongest scent due to me being a rare silver moon wolf. There was a strange scent in the air, actually two but the rest... they... they... they smell familiar. Actually, two... WOLVES!

I smelled the air. A Beta? I smelled the air once more and shot up really fast. An Alpha!? Another Alpha!? But-but how!? I didn't know what to do... I-I... I just howled. My howl was a song and I howled as loud as I could, whoever this Beta was, who smelled so familiar, I had to warn them. New York is my territory, not this Alpha's. I kept howling, to howls could be heard. Mine and the Alpha's. I couldn't stop. I was doing what I could do. This will not stand, not at all.

 _Darry POV:_

The guys and I were walking. I kept jumping and playing with the guys. Me, being the only wolf in the gang, I felt the need to be... well... me. But to become an Alpha, I had to protect and become a leader. But for now, I'll try to work on it. Besides we were heading near time square, heading to bail Dally out of the jail... How'd he get in there anyway? It didn't matter, I was ready for this.

I jumped on Soda and Pony. I couldn't help it, I was free. "Darry! Stop it! Down!" Soda yelled.

Yeah, okay. I got off of him and began to walk normally, but as a leader would do in a pack. This was my pack. Soda, Pony, Dally, when he get's put of jail by me, Two-Bit, Steve, and Johnny. They were my pack, I had to be the Alpha, but I needed to become one first. But suddenly all my joy washed away from me. I stood still. I head a strange noise in the distance. I brighten my eyes and my Pupils got small. I twitched my ears, a coping skill to listen, and looked around. I heard... howling?

The guys stopped and looked at me. I didn't pay attention to them. I smelled the air, one of the scents smells familiar, the other is strange and... foreign. One wolf was an Alpha, the other... also an Alpha. One of them smelled really familiar. The howls though. The strange howl was strong, deep, and scary. The other, it sounded... it sounded like... a song. It was soft, but loud. It was majestic and smooth. I was lured by it, but it sounded like a warning signal. I had no idea what was going on but the deep, strong, scary howl started to come closer and closer. But these howls signaled they knew what was going on, that they knew I was here. I had to do the same to warn the Alpha who was warning me that the other Alpha male was coming. I stepped back and howled my howl.

It was strong, loud, deep, smooth. I howled for a while, but once the others stopped I stopped as well. Everything was quiet. I looked around and turned to the gang, once I did they looked terrified. I gave them a confused look and Soda pointed behind me. I turned and heard growling. I turned to see the Alpha males. One in front of me, but I couldn't see there face, the other staring right at me. I stood in a fight position.

The Alpha male who was facing me attacked...

 **Well, there's a cliff hanger! Thank you to the Guest who reviewed. And I hope all of you who view this story reviews, I would love suggestions for the story, and any other ideas. And tell me what you think, I really don't care, but if it's rude and mean, it will not be tolerated! So hope you enjoyed this chapter, one will be posted later in the day or week.**

 **Bye!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Eye! I'm back! I have the idea already popping in my head for this story... i'm doing this as I go. Hope you review right after! And now... time for the disclaimer! (cough, cough, cough *actually sick* cough)**

 **Darry: This is why, when we're upset about a subject, we walk out of the room.**

 **River: AH! KICK A CAN DARRY!**

 **All: Ooh!**

 **River: While this happens (cough) Let's begin... (cough) You guys are so lucky I care... (cough)**

Reality 4

 _Sage POV:_

"What is it Say?" Luis asked. I looked around and howled. There was two howls, me and the Alpha male, then I heard it, the Beta howling in the distance. He wasn't that far, I could help him. Something wasn't right with this. I'm the only wolf in New York City, how are there two more? Not a good time right now though, I have to stop. When I stopped howling the other two stopped as well. I looked around and sniffed the air, north west from here, I have to go! I turned to the guys and motioned my head to make them follow me, they had confused looks on their faces and I growled. I decided to just go for it and run off. I jumped from roof to roof, running as fast as I could.

I looked to where the Beta might be... I ran and ran, looking at the floor. Then... I saw the Alpha male. We both looked at each other and started to race, I looked away from him and motioned my eyes ahead of me, they glowed and everything went fast for a moment till I saw the Beat male standing there with five other guys... great, this day couldn't get any better, could it? I was back to where I was, but still running. I ran faster and faster. I was so close!

I looked back at the ground to see the foreign Alpha was... gone! I ran really fast this time. No way is this Alpha gonna hurt this beta! I stopped at an edge of a building, no Alpha, but one Beta, still alive, and five guys, still alive. Wait... these guys look very familiar. I've never seen the wolf-... Wait, he looks familiar too! I take a closer look and then I hear a crash right behind me.

I turn to see the guys piled on each other and panting, sweating, and dying. I smirk and turn back around.

"What-what was... that for dude-dudette?" Michel asked. I didn't pay attention. But I had to answer, for the sake of them.

 _"Ya see that wolf down there?"_ They nod. _"Well, there's an Alpha wolf around here, hunting for him. As a rare silver moon wolf, I must keep my word to protect every wolf against another. For this, I consider every wolf as part of my pack."_

"So... What are we going to do then?" Luis asked. I rolled my eyes, let me just say, I love the guys, but their idiots some times.

 _"You're not gonna do anything. First of all, you four are suppose to be in hiding. And second of all, i'm the wolf, and i'm the one who answered the call, okay?"_ I said firmly and strongly.

They looked at each other and nodded. I kept my eyes on the people and Beat that were down there. I didn't move, until... I turn to see the guys, or Michel and Heath, wrestling on the floor, don't know why, but they were. I couldn't take it, I was trying to focus! I turned to them and my eyes glew brighter and brighter. I started to growl and boomed a loud bark/ growl.

They stopped immediately and I stared at them, angry as could be. They my ears started to twitch. Dang it! He's here...

I turned to see the Alpha coming from the shadows... He's not getting him that easy...

 _? POV:_

I saw the Alpha. She knew I was here. My plan was turning out perfectly, both of them will have no choice. I walk towards the Beat and his... pack. I was ready to take my attack.

 _Sage POV:_

No! He's getting closer! I have to go down there! Before I did, I had to instruct the guys something.

 _"Guys!"_ They looked at me. _"Cover me when I need covering. Something goes wrong down there, Michel throw a smoke bomb to the ground, jump down and grab one of the humans and i'll get the Beta. We'll take them to cover. Got it?"_ They all nodded, Conner was about to open his mouth when I jumped right in front of the Alpha and behind the Beta. I growled a deep, strong, scary growl at the Alpha. He growled back the same way.

 _Darry's POV:_

I looked around and turned to the gang, once I did they looked terrified. I gave them a confused look and Soda pointed behind me. I turned and heard growling. I turned to see the Alpha males. One in front of me, but I couldn't see their face. He was... made of metal? Silver, but white. Tail, long and silk fur. I couldn't help but feel jealous. I didn't care anymore, this Alpha facing me was not a good one, not at all.

I stood in my fight position behind the other Alpha male. I started to growl along with the one in front of me, then it hit me... the silver hair, the metal looking body, the blue patterns... it was a rare silver moon wolf Alpha! Me, being saved by an Alpha? I'm becoming one, I have to learn to fight my own fights. But in the law of wolves, you don't want to mess with a silver moon wolf, especially an Alpha wolf. Then we all started to circle each other. The sliver wolf eyes glew a bright electric blue. Mine a bright ice blue. And the Alpha's a bright blood red. He barked/ growled. The sliver wolf did the same. He got tensed, him trying to save me.

The Alpha male got tense as well. He couldn't take it, he was the one who strikes first. He jumped in the air... landing on the silver wolf. He pushed him off and they began to fight, it almost looked like it would be a bloody fight. Their teeth were showing to the gums and their eyes glew so bright that, that's all you could see. The jumped and barked at each other. They each got up and fought on their hind legs, the silver wolf bit his neck and the Alpha bit his snout.

I turned to see where the gang went, I couldn't find them. I looked around, worrying. But luckily I found them, they were hiding behind a dumpster. I turned back to the fight and no they were facing each other. They circled each other, except this time the silver wolf strikes. He jumped and bit the Alpha in the eyes, he goes down. The silver wolf goes near him and comes to me. He was panting, I come closer and put my back under his neck. He rested his head on me and got up from me.

" _Are you hurt?"_ He asked, but his voice, it doesn't sound like a male. I noded. He turns back around to the Alpha male, he sniffs him and comes close to his face, then the Alpha male strike's him. He falls, and now bleeding from is face. The Alpha male has his turn.

He jumps and bites him on the leg, causing it to bleed. The sliver wolf get's up and the Alpha runs and hit's him in the ribs, knocking him down against a window. He's now weak. I run over to him and realize... it's not a him... it's a her. The silver wolf is a female! Now, this mad e me mad than before. I run to the Alpha male and fight him...

 _Sage's POV:_

Ugh... I feel so weak. My face hurts, my leg hurts, and I couldn't move. But I could move my head. I was bleeding and my fur showed it. I looked up to see the Beta and Alpha fighting each other. I wanted to avoid this, I had to, but I couldn't. I got up slowly, bu I couldn't. Then I see four figures in front of me, it was the guys. That's great, my plan worked out just fine, why didn't they come earlier!?

"Say, you alright?" Conner said. I noded and got up, we watched the fight. The Beta got hurt pretty bad, but the Alpha ran off once I got up. I started to limp, I walked towards the Beat. He was panting and looked weak, his group of friends came out and crouched to his size as a wolf. They looked towards me. I smiled as a wolf a bit and headed towards the Beta.

I looked back at the guys. They nodded as they knew what I wanted to do...

 **Yep. I have to leave it here because I have homework and junk. Hope you review, and at the moment the guys aren't here ;) SO yeah. Thanks for you who read this story and give me feedback. Thanks and bye!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I am back! Here we go! This just got real! Hope you review, lets-**

 **Two-Bit: *Drunk voice* What'cha up to...?**

 **River: You drunk! Get out of my room!**

 ***Throws a knife near his head, his eyes widen and He leaves, dashes out of the room***

 **Anyway... I feel violated... What have I become?... let's go!**

Reality 5

 _Darry's POV:_

The guys ran towards me. I saw where the Alpha ran off. Jerk! That son of a bitch! Everything else I cursed in my head. I looked at my brothers and gang, who, were crying like little babies. I was fine... I think. I didn't really pay attention after I found out that the Silver Moon wolf was a female. Speaking of which... I turned to see she was gone! I looked around and saw nothing. The guys looked confused, but I pushed through them. Soda and Pony grabbed me by the fur and I almost bit them. I looked to where they grabbed me, and in my brain I gasped. I was bleeding and I looked around me. I was cut and bleeding everywhere, I was surprised I didn't see that or feel it before. I still pushed through. I walked around and smelled the air. I could smell her, but I couldn't see her. I saw flashes of light...

I walked towards a broken window. Great, I hope I don't have to pay for this, or, sorry Dally, gotta stay in jail forever then. I walked inside, cutting my paw. Great, I still pushed through. I looked to where the light was and saw a transformation.

The Silver Moon Wolf began to transform into a human. With, great, other people around her. At least four people, all males. She flashed her eyes, which began to turn less sharper than before, then the iris began to turn round and the pupil round as well. Her paws turned into pale hands, and her hind legs into legs. Her snout turned into a face and her fur crept up to her head and turned into a light beach blonde. She was part human and part wolf now, then her big ears disappeared and her claws, fangs, and tail. She was a full human again. She looked- Oh fuck...

 _Sage's POV:_

Finally back to normal. Ugh. My whole body hurts. I haven't fought that way in a while, I think the last time I did was when I was... in... Tulsa? I think? Oh well, I had a scar on my face and cuts on my back. I got up, with the support from Conner and Heath. I looked around and saw the Beta wolf staring at me wide eye. I was confused, but I walked over to him. He backed up and ran to the group of people outside, I saw a circle and flashes of bright/ dark blue. I was in the shadows and put my vision sharp. He was turning human...

He began to take a stand position. His paws turned into hands, strong, ripped hands. His hind legs, turned into strong, built skin legs. His eyes flashed an ice blue, then his pupils turned round, and his Iris turned smaller. His snout turned into a muscular jaw, and his fur turned into his real greased hair, dark brown. He was now part human, part wolf. His claws turned into finger nails. His fangs turned into teeth. His giant ears disappeared. His tail was away. He was a full human. He looked like Hercules. His jaw was lined well, his body, due to hiss shirt, was built and he had a good male figure. His arms had giant ripped muscles, and he was just a machine. SNAP OUT OF IT SAGE! Okay, back to work...

Wait... I looked very closely and smelled the air. These guys, they smell... Oh shit. I mean... um... *Gasp loudly*

 _"Mommy! Daddy!" They waved bye and the boys were crying. I can't believe it..._

Oh hell no! No! Not now! Not ever! "YOU!" Dang it, it slipped out of my mouth.

"YOU!" I pointed to him. They all stared at me like I was crazy. My eyes started to glow bright electric blue. I growled softly, which turned loud.

I can't believe it... the gang is all back.

 **Sorry, this was really short, i'm on the line here. Me and my friend have a project and she doesn't do her work, so... yeah. I'll post tomorrow, probably, on Jersey day! See ya! Review! That stuff... and bye!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Man you guys! I'm back, and better than ever! So yeah, let's get going shall we? Let's roll!**

Reality 6

 _Darry's POV:_

I was surrounded by the guys. Yeah i'm fine, but a bit dizzy from the blood lost. Then I heard someone shout...

"YOU!"

I turned to see the lady, or the silver moon wolf, pointing her finger at me and her eyes were glowing a bright electric blue. She was growling. The gang and I all looked at her like if she was crazy, which she was. She looked at us wide eyes, and what looked like little tears forming, but she was trying to hold them back. I sniffed the air and... it wasn't true. Was it? She smelled so familiar. But the familiar smell wasn't an Alpha or a grown young lady. The familiar smell I knew was a small child, that was an Omega, weak and learning. But I couldn't believe it... I have to face the fact, this was real, not that she's am Alpha, but that she was...

My sister.

Steve was about to go up, as I sensed, knock the living life out of her, but I put my hand to his chest to stop him. Man, did he have the most pissed off face. But he knew not to mess with me. I began to walk up to her, when I was already right in front of her, looking down at her. My eyes began to glow my bright ice blue, hers a bright electric blue. Those electric blue eyes said everything I needed to know.

"Look, I don't have time to say what I needed to say right now, but one thing that will give you a hint... you're a fucking piece of bull shit, you know that!? Good. Let's go."

The whole gang stared at me, wide eye, normally I would do something but I didn't. I started to walk. But I couldn't. My whole body hurt. I haven't fought that much, ever. I was bleeding and I was going to say something when everything went black and I felt like I was falling-...

 _Sage's POV:_

I turned and heard a crash behind me. I turned quickly to see that... i'm calling him Beta for right now, just so I didn't mess up or something... the Beta fell on the floor, he was bleeding. Stupid Alpha, he was the one who did this. I ran right up, his gang right there with him. Freaking out. I went up and put two fingers at his neck, small pulse.

"Darry!" One of the really handsome boys said, he was like movie star handsome. With dancing bright eyes. The others were yelling at him.

One guy looked like a puppy dog, pretty small, brown hair, had a few cuts on him, and big innocent brown eyes. One of the other guys looked, well, tall and lean, his hair brown and in very complicated swirls, and had some what normal eyes. The other guy looked rusty, slick back hair, wise crack expression, and bright but gray eyes. Last guy, or kid had red-ish hair, also pretty small, normal greased hair, and gray-ish green eyes. But all their expressions left when the tall, muscular, Beta wolf guy fell, bleeding.

I got up and hand signaled my group to do something. But they couldn't, unless I did something. I ran up to that group and pushed them away. But, great, they started to fight me...

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING, BROAD!? LET OUR FRIEND GO!" The one with complicated swirls in the back of his head, yelled, everyone was pulling him back because, literally, he wanted to fight me!

"I'M NO BROAD! YOU GREASER! I'M TRYING TO HELP YOUR FRIEND!" I yelled back, I did forgot to mention that I knew they were greasers. 'Cause I was a greaser once. I won't mention the broad part.

"GREASER!? HELL! YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Okay, I just had about enough of him. I walked away and started to run and then jumped off a wall and twirled. Not to go into too much detail, I slammed him to the ground.

I walked over to my friends and told them to do something. They noded, at least three of them did. Conner, however, glared at me and pulled me to the side...

"What! Are you crazy!?" He whispered/ yelled. I sighed and rolled my eyes.

"You know!?" I did the same, "You wanted to bring another complete stranger to our place, and so did Luis, Michel, and Heath. I at least have to have my time."

He stared at my blankly. Gosh, I wish I had a, at least, smarter than he is, older brother. But... I knew he gave in. "Fine! But, just cause it's you."

I smirked, me and myself. I knew he come along sometime. I walked back to the situation.

"Alright, y'all need to calm down! Look, I... um..." Okay, this was hard, "Never mind, either your friend dies or we save his life and I explain what I just said."

The guys looked at each other, the live dancy looking one stepped up. "Fine."

 _Savvy much?_ I said to myself. I made them follow me.

This is gonna be a long... discussion...

 **Well, I don't like how I wrote this one. But oh well, it gets better later. Thanks, review, blah blah blah...**

 **Bye!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey Yo! Sorry for the wait, I was in something, I'll talk more later, Let's go!**

Reality 7

 _Sage's POV:_

We finally made it to our hiding place. It took a while, the guys got really stubborn with this plan, and how I yelled at Darrel. I had to, I was just so mad and I had to let out my anger, besides, i'm probably going to get mad again, I brought people to our hiding place, our home. I was ready for the worst, but no need, I've gotten yelled at before. I heard the foot steps of my "Father" and I didn't care. Me, Conner, and Heath took Darrel to our couch and laid him down and told Luis to get some medical things, like badges, stitches, and rubbing alcohol. I stood there, in front of everyone. Our father came out, he looked furious.

I gulped but stood tall. He threw a rock to the floor and yelled at us. "WHAT IS GOING ON IN HERE!? AND WHO ARE THEY!?"

I took a deep breath in. "Father, if I could explain. Before you say anything, this is all my fault. And you shouldn't blame them, i'm the one who brought these strangers in, but believe me I know them."

I gave him my glowing eyes. He looked at the boys behind me. I sighed and walked into the training room.

I sat in front of the tree and he sat with me. We had our hands on our knees. I bowed my head and kept it down. We were silence. He finally broke it.

"You have disobeyed my orders Sagethysts?" I sighed again. And then noded. "Do you really know who these young men are?"

"Yes father, I do. They're..." I couldn't say anymore.

"They're who?" I looked up to him and grabbed my necklace. He looked at it and noded.

"All of them?"

"No, just... just three of them." I looked down again. Then I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Very well, go. I will be there." I noded and walked back out to see the guys arguing.

"What happened!?" I yelled as I ran down the steps to them.

Heath and Conner were pushing the gang back. Michel and Luis were holding back the other part of the gang, mostly the two guys I mentioned to Father. I looked at both. I needed answers now! Then I saw a familiar guy take out a blade. That was enough.

"ENOUGH!" I yelled as a giant boom with ice all around, everyone stopped and started at me. My eyes glowing fierce with claws on my fingers. "WHAT'S GOING ON? NOW!"

Everyone flinched. Heath walked up and pointed to who he was stopping. "They were the ones who started it!"

"No we didn't!" The movie star looking one said. "We were just trying to help our brother!"

"That's it!" I walked up and cleared the ice. They all got in one scared group. I raised my hand, which slapped every single face once. I walked back to the injured Beta and freeze the wounds.

He began to wake up. I just looked over him till he did, his eyes coming to a normal ice blur color. He looked around and shot up. Oh boy.

"Hey, okay. I'm sorry about what I said before you collapsed and stuff. But you can't move or you'll reopen you wounds. I don't want blood everywhere. Just lay down and rest." I walked back to the group and got two of the guy's hands and led them to the couch and made them sit down. They did as I put them. The three looked at each other, but before any of them could talk, the little one tackled the Beta in a hug. They all hugged together.

I smiled and pulled the four boys, that were mine, to the training room. I sat them down with Father and wanted to explain everything.

"Guys, I have something I need to tell you about them." They glanced at each other and noded. I sat there with them and began to say my past, that they didn't know.

Their faces were in shock, and they yelled at me. I was about to finish when Conner started to yell.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US!? TELL ME!?" His eyes growing wide.

"Look! Let me finish please-"

"NO! YOU DIDN'T EVEN-" Father grabbed him by the neck and got a pressure. "Sorry. Continue"

"You're lucky i'm too the end. Then, when we were fighting that Alpha with the red eyes. When he transformed back, I realized who those people were. So when I was bringing them back, my intentions were to bring back my... brothers..."

 **So that's all for now folks. Hope you read and review. Bye!**


	8. Important Announcement!

**Important Announcement!**

 **Hey guys sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry, but until I can figure out the rest of _Reality_ I will not be typing on this story for a while till I can figure out the rest**

 **If you have any suggestions, please, please, please tell me.**

 **Thanks for understanding... : (**

 **Love you guys!**

 **Hope to read lots of ideas!**

 **But I will continue this later in the year or sooner! : )**

 **-River Over Stone**


	9. AN

**_Hey guys, im back, should I rewrite this story?_**

 ** _I think i have a new and better more understanding concept_**

 ** _Tell me what you think. . . Thxs_**


End file.
